Rules Of The School
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Ryo Akiyama: rich king of the school. Rika: new girl, rich, famous /singer/dancer fashion designer. who will rule the school? read and find out R+R!
1. Default Chapter

Ryo Akiyama ruled over chestnut high, no one ever dared oppose him; it wasn't that he was a big tough bully no, but he did how ever have lots of money and power. Ryo with his gang would roam the school making sure everything was in order, he resolved fights and gave out his rules that the school obeyed. Even Teachers bowed down to him, as they were afraid of his father's wrath if his son was in any way displeased. Ryo wasn't a bad guy in fact all his friends treated him like normal it was only when his authority was questioned was he in any way hostile.  
  
"Hey Ryo man how are you? Haven't seen you since first week of summer" said Takato as he and the rest of Ryo's gang met up in the courtyard "yeh I was in France for a while" said Ryo "so get anyone interesting?" asked Henry "nah the French just don't do it for me" said Ryo (I apologize if any one who reads this is French I don't mean any harm in fact one of my best friends is French anyway continues _0) "hey I heard there's a couple of new girls this year" said Kazu "yeh we'll have to go make them welcome" said Kenta.  
  
"This place is so boring why would daddy send me here?" Rika asked her group of friends "I know my daddy did the same" said the rest of the girls "oh well at least we're all still together" said Rika "we should probably go to the courtyard and wait for the bell" said Jeri the smart and kind one of the group "Jeri is school all you ever think of?" asked Alice "come on Ally back down aight" said Kat "soz Jeri my bad" said Alice. "Come on, we may as well go to the courtyard" said Rika "what do you reckon the guys are like here?" asked Shantiel "I'm not really interested Shan" said Rika. They stepped into the Courtyard and were bombarded by boys "yuk! Get away from us," yelled Kat "Hey leave these lovely young ladies alone you slobs," yelled a voice. Suddenly the boys backed off "who are you" yelled Rika looking angry "I believe the man who just saved your life, beautiful" said Ryo "yeh right what ever, who are you anyway some weird freak?" asked Rika glaring at him "do you know who I am?" asked Ryo starting to get mad "yeh I know who you are, your Ryo Akiyama king of the school, well you were, there's a new leader of this school now Hun so just be a good boy and run along" said Rika smiling as if daring him to react 'wow this girls got guts I wonder why she looks so familiar?' thought Ryo.  
  
"There's no way I would hand the throne over to someone like you" yelled Ryo "you don't know who I am do you?" asked Rika "wouldn't have a clue sweet heart" said Ryo cool "first of all I'm not and never will be you 'sweet heart' and second of all my name is Rika Makino" said Rika "no way, you're the Rika Makino, the model/singer/dancer/fashion designer?" asked Ryo bug-eyed "so you have heard of me?" asked Rika "you no I've been king here for a long time and I've been looking for a queen" said Ryo "you would have to bound and gag me" said Rika glaring at him "I see you're into bondage, well what ever your fetish Hun but the offer still stands" said Ryo "your going down Ryo Akiyama" said Rika "still on raunchy stuff are we?" asked Ryo sarcastically.  
  
"So what's it ganna be wild cat?" asked Ryo "not in a million years, come on girls lets go I have to get to dance first period" Rika "So talented Dancer Rika Makino takes dance lesson at her public High school?" asked Ryo him and his friend cracking up "I don't learn it, I teach it" said Rika smiling sarcastically and walking away "hey before you leave at least introduce us to your friend" said Ryo "fine, this is Jeri, Alice, Kat and Shan, Jeri smart one, Kat the calm one, Alice the trippy love goddess and Shan, the tough chick with attitude, I'm warning you not to mess with Shan, and I'm lil bit of all of them" said Rika as she and her group walked away.  
  
"Fellas new mission, operation get girls is now underway" said Ryo smirking "you'll be mine soon enough Rika Makino" said Ryo under his breath.  
  
That's chapter 1 done. I hope you liked it! I wonder what Ryo has planned to win Rika's heart? Find out in the next chapter. I'll update soon please R+R and please no flames. Love always Jess_da_cutie! 


	2. family ties!

Rika entered the science lab and sat down nest to Jeri, the teacher came in and sat down "ok class for the rest of the year we will have lab groups these groups will consist of 4 people 2 females and 2 males I have already chosen the groups 1st group consist of Shantiel, Henry, Alice and Kenta, the 2nd group will consist of Amanda, James, Baz and Jess. 3rd group will consist of Jeri, Takato, Ryo and Rika" said the teacher. He started handing out the first assignment for the year "now you all know that its important to know what it feels like to have a family before you actually have one, now in pairs you'll be with in you lab group of course you will take care of a robotic baby for 3 weeks, when you've decided on your partner please come up and collect your miracle" said the teacher "hey Jeri you wanna be my partner?" asked Takato "I love to" said Jeri smiling causing Takato to blush.  
  
"Looks like it's you and me wildcat" said Ryo winking at her "just great" muttered Rika "so will take my name or are you keeping yours?" asked Ryo again winking at her "I'll go get the baby and you wait here" said Rika getting up. Rika came back holding a small pink bundle "I thought we were ganna get a boy" said Ryo looking disappointed "well you thought wrong" said Rika "well I'm not so great with girls names so will you do the honors?" asked Ryo "Ashanti" said Rika "nice choice" said Ryo "meet me in the cafeteria, we'll discuss our parenting duties then" said Rika "well I can't take her next period, I've got track and field" said Ryo "I'll take her to culinary with me" said Rika picking her up and cradling the baby as she began to cry "can you do me a favour and go collect the baby-bag and the carrier?" asked Rika "back in a flash" said Ryo. Ryo came back with the bag and carrier and put Ashanti in the carrier. "See you at lunch I've gotta go" said Rika grabbing the bag and carrier and running out of the class.  
  
Oohh can't wait till lunch, anyway please read and review and please no flames. I hope you like this chapter. Love always Jess_da_cutie 


	3. boyfriends and jealousy

"Here" said Rika handing the baby to Ryo "so why being so nice all of a sudden wildcat?" asked Ryo "oh don't worry this is only temporary, when this project is over everything goes back to normal" said Rika as a guy came up behind her "hey beautiful" said the guy wrapping "hey" said Rika turning around and kissing him on the cheek "see you've met Ryo, hey man!" said the guy shaking Ryo's hand as he scowled "hey" said Ryo glaring "I gotta go, see you round spit fire" said the guy walking away "who was that? I mean he mustn't be very popular" asked Ryo "he's my boy friend, and he keep to himself, now will you take her tonight I shall I?" asked Rika "so how long have you guys been together?" asked Ryo "that's none your business, just answer the damn question" said Rika getting angrier by the second. "I'll take her for tonight and you can take her tomorrow" said Ryo.  
  
Rika sat in the third row listening to the teacher explain the periodic tables when she felt someone's eyes burning into the back her head, she turned around to see Ryo staring at her "stop staring at me asshole" said Rika "sorry a little louder" said Ryo "Stop Staring At Me Asshole!" said Rika louder "um miss Makino do you have something to share with the class?" asked the teacher "um no sir" said Rika "well perhaps you and Mr. Akiyama can finish your socializing in RTC" said the teacher. (RTC= Responsible Thinking Classroom) "Yes sir" said Rika and Ryo grabbing the bag and walking out of the classroom "thank you very much, Akiyama" said Rika sarcastically "your welcome Wildcat, besides you looked totally bored so I thought it would be good to get away from that teacher and his horribly boring periodic table explanations" said Ryo smiling.  
  
Rika and Ryo entered the classroom and sat down surprisingly there was no teacher on duty. "So wildcat, what your boyfriend like?" asked Ryo "you know Ryo, you asking me all these questions about my boyfriend is giving me the impression that your jealous" said Rika "how observant of you pumpkin" said Ryo smiling " so now its pumpkin it was wildcat a second ago, I have a name and its Rika you wanna address me? Address me by that name and that names only" said Rika opening her diary, Ryo leaned over to try and see what was written, "do you mind? This is my private diary" said Rika "my bad Wildcat" said Ryo sitting up again "so you ganna give me your number?" asked Ryo, Rika looked at him as if he was crazy and was about to reply "I'm talking about the baby, jeez wildcat, you said you had a boyfriend and here you are coming onto me" said Ryo smiling evilly. "Here, only call me if it's about the baby" said Rika picking up her bag and leaving as the bell went.  
  
That's that chappie finished tune in for the next one! I hope you like its. Please R+R and please no flames! Love always Jess_da_cutie 


End file.
